Two Kunoichi's Promises
by FeelthePein
Summary: Sakura decides she needs to take down Sasuke. However, she isn't going alone... *POSSIBLE SPOILERS IN PROLOGUE*
1. Prologue

Yeah, so this our TRUE first Fanfic

We do not own Naruto

Italics= Flashbacks/Thoughts

THIS PROLOUGE IS OUR VERSION OF CHAPTER 483

**PROLOGUE**

Sakura watched from a distance as Kakashi and Sasuke clashed their trademark jutsu's. She had just started healing the red headed girl who was lying unconscious next to Sasuke just moments before.

"_Kill her and I will let you follow me." _

Those words...it made her think about how she loved him and how when he was betraying the Leaf Village, She wanted to follow him. _"If things__.__..were like before….I would have taken this girl's life…for you Sasuke, but I've learned so much these past three years…h__ow pathetic I was." _That was when Sakura took out her poison dipped kunai made by Shizune. Now it was time to use it. She didn't want to cause Naruto pain any more, she was done watching Naruto risking his life to save Sasuke, now it was time for Sakura to take action.

"I am sorry Naruto but..I need to break our promise!" screamed Sakura. She jumped up and raised her kunai above her head. She was landing near Sasuke. He wasn't focused on Sakura as she was about 20 feet above him. As she aimed her kunai for the back of his neck, images of Sasuke appeared through her head. Her thoughts were when Team 7 met Kakashi, when Sasuke had almost died when he was temporarily paralyzed from Haku, and how no matter what, Team 7 had always been the best of friends.

As Sakura was inches away from Sasuke, she thought of Naruto saying how he was going to bring Sasuke home no matter what. _"I promise Sakura…We can do it together!"_

"I…I can do this!"

2 inches away…

1 inch away…

"I can't…do it."

Sakura stood there, the cold air of the wind blowing. Sasuke's poor vision had gotten the best of him and that fact that he fought Danzo didn't exactly help. He had been forced to stand still as one move and he could possibly be done for. "Ugh Damn…she's got me trapped." Sakura stood there with her hair streaming with the wind, her hands were clutching onto the kunai, as her palms were turning white. Tears were flowing down like a waterfall as her mind was telling her to drop the kunai and run, while her heart was telling her to end what she had started. She felt her body go numb as the emotional pain flowed through her and she began to hyperventilate. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter and Sasuke decided it was time to use this at his advantage.

Sasuke elbowed her in the stomach, causing her hyperventilation to multiply, like someone had just stabbed her in the lungs and he was beginning to focus his Chakra into his hand, creating his signature jutsu, Chidori, his aim was most likely for Sakura's lungs which were obviously vulnerable right now. Instantly in a flash, Sakura had felt a presence behind her. Kakashi began to jump towards Sasuke, but Sakura knew that it was too late.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"_My life is beginning to flash before my eyes. I never wanted this to happen. I don't know how much longer I could stay alive. I can feel evil eyes being focused on me. I am sorry Tsunade-sensei. I guess my training was a failure after all. My physical pain is beyond recovery, however, my emotional pain will and always will be known by myself as the cause of my true downfall. If I make it out of this, I swear I will take you down Sasuke. You are the reason of my friends suffering. You are the reason Naruto almost turned into the 9 tails, and almost died. Sasuke, I...I HATE YOU."_

I closed my eyes but it seemed like the Chidori never connected. However, my hyperventilation caused my vision to feel like I was spinning on the road of death and couldn't see where Sasuke was. My legs felt as if they were melting and I fell back as my head met the ground.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

Read and Review!

Well that's all for now folks! I promise next chapter will be MUCH MUCH longer!


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

Life. I couldn't comprehend the possible meaning or understanding of such a word  
at the moment. It was hard to believe or even grasp this concept in the state I  
was in. Ablack hole. A never ending vortex of despair. Sucking me in until I  
couldn't handle the pressure bracing against my chest. Memories, were all  
disintegrated here. All I could feel was pain. So much, that surrenderingto the  
pain might be a lot more forgiving then fighting against it_._

Light flooded into my pupils as my eyelids flickered open. My breath was rapid  
and choppy as I tried to gain a hold to reality. A chill snaked down my spine  
and made me shake uncontrollably._ "I really thought I was dead"_ I thought. I  
closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. Mixed emotions flooded into me  
as a replayed the events that had happened recently. "_Sasuke"_ I sobbed inaudibly,  
to myself. "_There's no way... What happened Sasuke?... I just don't..." _My fists  
were getting hard now as i flexed my muscles_. _

"Sakura?" a warm voice purred. "Oh thank god, I thought you'd never come around.  
You've been out for quite a while!" the voice became cheerful and full of relief  
and finally let out a bittersweet chuckle.

That welcoming voice. The one that just made me feel okay when things were  
wrong. That voice led my eyes to a boy with golden locks and smiled brilliantly  
at me. Naruto. I almost cringed at his face filled with hope and innocence. It  
was so hard to see him so bright when he was totally ignorant about the  
situation. However, I still I just stared at him for what seemed like forever. I  
could feel life pour back into me as I continued to stare into his clear ocean  
eyes. Happiness filled me. Just so blessed that I could possibly see that smile  
for another day.

"Uhh...Sakura..?" his voice drew me out of my momentary daze. I now realized my  
surroundings. I was lying peacefully on a hospital bed. Soft white cushions  
cradled my head and a small vase of flowers spouted color next to my bedside.  
_"wow... I really am alive." _I gasped to myself. Sure I was bandaged up and was  
aching in various places, but all of that seem to fade in the small quiet room  
with me and the knucklehead ninja.

"Sakura? Did you lose your voice box or something?" Naruto blurted, a little  
annoyed. "_Voice box? Seriously? This boy has no knowledge in the medical field __  
__does he?...oh shit! How long has he been speaking without a reply? Man I'm __  
__really losing it!"_

"Oh! Naruto! I... Uh... Hello," I lowered my face a bit. My pink hair falling  
around my face, camouflaging with the patches of blush that appeared on my  
cheeks with embarrassment.

"Haha... You really seem out of it Sakura," he chuckled a bit. "Don't worry,  
I got something to cheer you up," Naruto did a drumroll on his leg before  
lifting up something from under his chair "Tada! A take out from Ichiraku's  
Ramen Stand! Well... It's a little destroyed.. But the old man's still  
cooking!" he flashed another one of those amazing smiles. Even though it would  
hurt my lungs and body, I couldn't help but laugh even in this condition.

"Thank you Naruto!" I meant it too. I was quite starving. I accepted the plastic  
container from his hands and pryed the lid off, careful not to spill. All I saw  
was a small puddle of liquid left and maybe 6 noodles. I turned my head in  
Naruto's direction and put on a quizical expression.

"Ha...ha... Well about that..." he stared at the almost empty ramen bowl.  
Typical I thought. "Well, I got, hungry... And..." the rest was self  
explanatory. I almost could feel my fist automatically rising in order to punch  
him across Konoha's borders. Naruto cringed as I flexed my muscles ready to  
launch but then slowly put down my fist. "_Why should I cause him more pain after __  
__all he's going through?"_ After a small awkward silence, I whipped my head towards  
him and smiled.

"It's alright," I picked up my chopsticks and spoon "this is just enough..." I  
stirred my spoon into the mush of noodles and soup. I finally picked some up and  
popped it in my mouth. Chewed and Swallowed. Then smiled at Naruto before taking a  
second serving.

Naruto laughed shakily, probably relieved that I didn't punch him. "Ya know! You  
have to be more careful Sakura..." he became serious instantly.

"Hmm..?"

"Kakashi told me. How you fell off some cliff on your last mission? Yeah  
apparently, you guys just finished fighting off a bunch of idiots for quite a  
while. A lot of your chakra was depleted and on the way back, you totally  
fainted, and fell from really far up. Plus you already injured from the battle  
right?"

I stared at him, oblivious to what he was saying. Then it all clicked. He still  
didn't know about what really happened. "Oh! Yeah...I'm such a spaz... I'm  
sorry..."

"Yeah..." he whispered "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Silence engulfed the moment. I didn't really know what to say now.

Suddenly the door swung open and a nurse came in. She walked over to realize  
I was awake. "Oh! Sakura! You are awake! Thank the heavens!" she placed her hand over  
her chest and exhaled. She spun in her heels to face Naruto "I'm sorry  
Naruto, but you're going to have to leave. I have to check over Sakura."

"Awww" he complained to her. Then he looked at me "Ok. I guess I'll see ya  
Sakura. Feel better." he grinned as light from the window caresed his warm  
figure. He quickly walked out and shut the door behind him. The glow of the room  
seemed to fade as he left taking the warmth with him too. "_Naruto_." _"__I couldn't __  
__let this boy go through anymore pain. Sasuke __was one of those things that was__  
__causing him pain. And I was too weak to kill him. __Way t__oo weak.__"_

The nurse walked over to me and took out her stethoscope and softly placed it  
onto my chest. "Okay, now take deep breaths," she soothed as she listened to my  
heartbeat carefully. I obeyed and sucked in dry air. This air that kept me breathing. That kept me alive. I was alive. And with this life, I would do anything to save Naruto from pain or torture._"__Next time I would be strong. I would save Naruto from the overbearing promise he kept for me. Even if it meant __that I would have to kill __Sasuke__ myself__."_Exhaustion overpowered my body and dragged me into a deep slumber.

END OF CHAPTER! R & R PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter, we will learn a little bit about Karin's back-story

Italics = Dreams/thoughts

Karin's POV

_Darkness. Nothing but pure, cold darkness. There was nobody around me, but I could sense a presence, and it is a dark one._

"_I know you're here! Come out from where you are hiding!"_

_A large man who resembled a snake appeared from the ground, his eyes filled with hatred._

"_Yes, my name…is Orochimaru. I just love your chakra sensing powers. You are quite the kunoichi, say, where is your family?"_

"_They…died, there were…so many ninjas. I tried to warn them."_

"_Aww your poor thing, how come they didn't listen to you?"_

"_My parents hated me...they said I was a freak...my mother used to…."_

"_What did she do?"_

"_She used to beat me, she would throw dishes at me, she would lock me in the closet, and not feed me for days. She was a stupid bitch and I'm glad she is finally dead."_

_I realized what I had just said. I had never cursed in my life, let alone talk down about my mother, no matter how much she hated me._

"_Looks like your anger is beginning to finally blossom."_

"Oh!"

I stormed up from my rather dark dream. I looked around the room, and it was a giant blur. I was able to squint hard enough to notice my glasses gently placed next to my hospital bed.

"Wait a second, how did I get here?" I screamed to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and I saw a tall girl who had blonde hair in a pony tail, with ocean blue eyes. The blonde headed girl gave me a quick glance, but then turned around and headed out the door.

"_Well, that was weird, why was she in my room? Was she a nurse?"_

That was when the same blonde headed girl came back into the room, and sat down next to me.

"Hello, my name is Ino, sorry about before, I needed to tell the Lady Tsunade of your awakening. I'm your nurse, I am happy you are okay, you almost died out there." Said Ino.

"What the hell even happened to me?"

"I am not too sure, but you took quite the beating, but what I do think is that you were pierced by a…er…what is that jutsu….um..Chidori!" exclaimed Ino.

I laid there in shock.

"_How could Sasuke do this to me? What happened? Why would he do such a thing? I helped him! Did he betray me? My Sasuke would NEVER do such a thing….right?"_

I laid there with yet another look, this one being a puzzled one.

"Hello? ARE YOU ALIVE?" screamed Ino

She woke me up from my thoughts and I screamed right back at her.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO OBNOXIOUSLY LOUD?"

"Hehe…sorry." Said Ino apologetically

"Whatever" I replied

"You need to get some rest!" screamed Ino

She turned off the light, and ran out of the room. I laid back down and closed my eyes, hoping that the same dream would not occur again. My hopes were unfortunately, not fulfilled.


End file.
